sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Guardian Units of Nations (Sonic X)
Guardian Units of Nations, w skrócie G.U.N. lub 'GUN '– organizacja pojawiające się w serialu anime Sonic X. Jest to wojskowa organizacja, której celem jest ochrona pokoju na Ziemi. GUN podlega pod rząd i Prezydenta. Na czele organizacji stoi dowódca. Historia Projekt Shadow Nieznana jest dokładna data założenia organizacji, ale wiadomo że agencja podlegała rozkazom trzynastego Prezydenta, w stosunku do obecnego. Kiedy rząd zaczął obawiać się o wynik Projektu Shadow, prowadzonego przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, GUN otrzymał rozkaz zaatakowania stacji i zamknięcia projektu, poprzez pozbycie się wszystkich uczestniczących w nim osób. W wyniku ataku żołnierzy GUN, zginął prawie cały personel ARK, łącznie z Marią Robotnik, wnuczką Profesora Geralda. Później, GUN ujął istotę zwaną jeżem Shadowem, wynik Projektu Shadow. Jeż został uśpiony na kolejne 50 lat na Więziennej Wyspie, a jego twórca zlikwidowany. Saga nowego świata Kiedy Sonic i jego przyjaciele przybyli na Ziemię w wyniku Kontroli Chaosu, organizacja GUN zaczęła mieć podejrzenia wobec nowych przybyszów. Do Rejonu 99 sprowadzono Cream i Cheese'a, w celu przebadania ich i sprawdzenia, czy nie są to roboty wysłane przez inne państwo. Ostatecznie Sonic i Tails uratowali swoich przyjaciół, wyrządzając sporo szkód w bazie. Później miasto Station Square zostało zaatakowane przez Doktora Eggmana. Rząd wysłał wówczas szpiega na wyspę, gdzie położona była Forteca Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy doktor opuścił swoją bazę po raz drugi, GUN wystrzeliło w stronę naukowca i jego robota samonaprowadzające pociski, ale te nie spełniły swojego zadania. Eggman wysłał potem robota E-90 Super Sweeper do stratosfery, gdzie rozpoczął proces pozyskiwania satelitów. Eggman uszkodził globalną komunikację i GUN próbowało zniszczyć jego robota, za pomocą satelitów bojowych, ale plan się nie udał i wszystkie satelity zostały wessane przez E-90. Po pewnym czasie GUN odzyskało szczątki pierwszego robota, który zaatakował Station Square. Maszyna została przetransportowana do Rejonu 99 aby przeprowadzić badania. Prezydent uznał że Doktor Eggman stanowi zbyt duże zagrożenie dla świata i trzeba go powstrzymać. W gabinecie Prezydenta przedyskutowano sprawę zawarcia porozumienia z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. GUN zastawiło na nich pułapkę w starej fabryce, ale zamiast tego złapali nietoperzycę Rouge, odpowiedzialną za niedawne kradzieże cennych klejnotów. Prezydent zaoferował jej współpracę z GUN, oferując legalną kradzież następnych klejnotów, w zamian za zostanie agentką rządu. Rouge zgodziła się (na wszelki wypadek dano jej bransoletę, która miała eksplodować jeśli sprzeciwiłaby się rozkazom). Tak więc nietoperzyca i oddział żołnierzy GUN został wysłany do Fortecy Doktora Eggmana, w celu zdobycia szczegółowych informacji na jej temat. Oddział żołnierzy zdobył plan bazy, a także informację o jej słabym punkcie - elektrowni. Rouge zniszczyła robota E-70 Noizi i razem z Topaz uciekła z bazy. Mając wszystkie potrzebne informacje, Prezydent zarządził atak na fortecę Eggmana. Przedtem żołnierze wywabili doktora z bazy, informując go o położeniu kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Powietrzne i morskie siły GUN przypuściły atak, który miał być w rzeczywistości odwróceniem uwagi. Oddział dywersantów na czele z Rouge zakradł się do bazy od środka, aby umieścić bombę w elektrowni. Roboty Eggmana okazało się wyjątkowo silne w starciu z marynarką i lotnictwem. Wewnątrz bazy natomiast Rouge i Knuckles zdołali poradzić sobie ze wszystkimi robotami i podstawić bombę do elektrowni. Wówczas grupa żołnierzy została zamknięta w elektrowni. W odpowiednim momencie uratował ich Sonic. Wszyscy żołnierze opuścili bazę, która po chwili eksplodowała. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu Po zniszczeniu Fortecy Doktora Eggmana, Prezydent zaprosił na spotkanie Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Zjawili się wszyscy, poza samym niebieskim jeżem. Doradca Prezydenta wysłał wojsko, aby poszukało jeża. Żołnierze nie zdołali go przyprowadzić, ponieważ Sonic przybył na spotkanie sam. Okazał się potem, że Doktor Eggman przeżył i wybudował latającą fortecę Egg Fort. Burmistrz Station Square wezwał siły powietrzne i marynarkę, aby te przybyły na pomoc miastu. Do tego czasu Sonic i jego przyjaciele rozprawili się z doktorem i strącili jego fortecę na dno. Wojsko zaczęło przeszukiwać okolice wraku, chcąc znaleźć Eggmana, lecz nieskutecznie. Wykorzystując inżynierię wsteczną, naukowcy z Rejonu 99 skonstruowali swoje własne roboty na wzór machin Eggmana. Miały być wykorzystane przy najbliższym starciu z doktorem. Przedtem Topaz skonsultowała się z Prezydentem, mówiąc mu, że jeśli Sonic i jego przyjaciele wywołają Kontrolę Chaosu, to mogą nie wrócić do swojego świata, a jedynie doprowadzić do katastrofy. Prezydent wstrzymał się z szukaniem Szmaragdów Chaosu, do czasu kiedy Doktor Eggman zebrał ich aż sześć. Został mu już tylko jeden, więc nowe roboty o nazwie Beetle zostały wysłane do walki z naukowcem. Okazały się wytrzymałe i skuteczne, ale zostały zniszczone przez zasilanego mocą szmaragdów E-99 Eggsterminatora. Żołnierze GUN w helikopterach z bezpiecznej odległości obserwowali starcie Sonica z robotem. Jeż nie miał praktycznie żadnych szans, ale ostatecznie otrzymał szmaragdy i zmienił się w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył robota i doprowadził do Kontroli Chaosu, w wyniku której część jego świata przeniosła się do świata ludzi. Saga Chaosa Sześć miesięcy później Doktor Eggman powrócił, planując wykorzystać potwora zwanego Chaosem do zniszczenia Station Square. Jednakże istota wymknęła mu się spod kontroli i w formie Perfect Chaosa zalała niszczycielską powodzią Station Square. Oddział bojowych helikopterów został wysłany w celu zniszczenia potwora, ale został pokonany. Ostatecznie to Super Sonic ocalił miasto i cały świat od zniszczenia. Saga Shadowa Służby i mieszkańcy Station Square zaczęli odbudowywać swoje zniszczone miasto. Niedługo potem GUN odnalazło trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu i zabezpieczyło je na Więziennej Wyspie. W tym czasie w Rejonie 99 powstała najnowsza seria robotów GUN, która dorównywała nawet maszynom Doktora Eggmana. Naukowiec szpiegował GUN z ukrycia i udało mu się włamać do bazy danych, a także pobrać stamtąd dane na temat robotów. Pracownicy Rejonu 99 próbowali skasować pliki zanim dostałyby się do Eggmana, ale nie zdążyli i doktor pobrał dane. Eggman dowiedział się z nich o najpotężniejszej formie życia i poznał część historii swojego dziadka - Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Prezydent, obawiając się tego co mógł znaleźć Eggman, wysłał Rouge i Topaz, aby te szpiegowały doktora. Rouge ukradła Główny Szmaragd i z pomocą Topaz zdobyła Szmaragd Chaosu, co pozwoliło jej dołączyć do doktora i w ten sposób śledzić jego poczynania. Doktor Eggman i jego roboty zaatakowali Więzienną Wyspę, skąd uwolnili Shadowa. GUN pomyliło Sonica z Shadowem i żołnierze aresztowali niebieskiego jeża, zamierzając przewieźć go do więzienia w helikopterze. Jednak Sonic uciekł im do pobliskiego miasta i zdołał uciec przed wszystkimi pościgami. Pokonał nawet robota F-6t Big Foot. Później stoczył pojedynek z Shadowem, który przegrał. Wówczas jeż dał się aresztować policji i został osadzony w specjalnie zaprojektowanej celi na Więziennej Wyspie. Wkrótce wyspa została zaatakowana przez Doktora Eggmana, któremu pomagali Shadow i Rouge. Przyjaciele Sonica pomogli mu uciec z więzienia. Mimo przewagi liczebnej robotów GUN, Doktor Eggman wysadził Więzienną Wyspę w powietrze, a także zdobył trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu. Na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał w wyniku eksplozji. Po tych wydarzeniach siły GUN zostały znacznie osłabione i nie stanowił tak wielkiego zagrożenia. Doktor Eggman wysadził wówczas pół Księżyca, wykorzystując Armatę Zaćmienia z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, stawiając Prezydentowi ultimatum: cały kraj skapituluje w ciągu 24 godzin, albo zostanie zniszczony. Część robotów GUN próbowała złapać Sonica i jego przyjaciół, ale została pokonana. Niebieski jeż i jego drużyna udali się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, aby powstrzymać Eggmana. W tym czasie Pan Stewart (szpieg) i Scarlet Garcia prowadzili dochodzenie w sprawie Projektu Shadow. Wcześniej odwiedzili Więzienną Wyspę (zanim została zniszczona), aby zdobyć podstawowe informacje. W końcu odwiedzili Pana Schmitza, który kiedyś pracował dla GUN i uczestniczył w ataku na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK 50 lat temu. Wyjawił on prawdę na temat tego co zdarzyło się w tamtych czasach. Agenci w czarnych garniturach dowiedzieli się wówczas o tym. Agenci ci byli tajną organizacją utworzoną przez GUN, w celu zlikwidowania wszelkich informacji o Projekcie Shadow (nie wiedział o nich nawet Prezydent). Agenci próbowali pozbyć się Stewarta i jego towarzyszki, ale zostali pokonani. Policja namierzyła potem agentów i aresztowała ich pod zarzutem próby zabójstwa. Później Ziemi groziło zniszczenie, ponieważ Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK mogła zniszczyć planetę poprzez zderzenie z nią. Sonic i Shadow powstrzymali kolonię, ale czarny jeż musiał się poświęcić. Saga półksiężyca Kontrola Chaosu jaką wywołali Super Sonic i Super Shadow sprowadziła jeszcze więcej istot i miejsc ze świata Sonica na Ziemię. Kiedy nowe istoty pojawiły się w Station Square, GUN natychmiast przeniosło je do Mistycznych Ruin, obawiając się paniki wśród mieszkańców. Doktor Eggman odbudował również zniszczoną połowę Księżyca. Kiedy Księżyc przesłania słońce w pierwszy dzień Nowego Roku, doktor tłumaczy się awarią i w zamian za to sprzedaje słoneczne kule imitujące światło prawdziwego słońca. Sonic jednak nie ufa doktorowi i niszczy wieże dające moc kulom. Prezydent nie ma wyjścia i wysyła w pościg za Soniciem roboty GUN, aby te powstrzymały jeża. Sonic zniszczył wiele robotów, zanim został otoczony. Wówczas wyjaśnił, że Eggman celowo zasłonił Księżyc, aby sprzedawać świetlne kule, mogące kontrolować umysły obywateli. Ostatecznie doktora udało się powstrzymać i aresztować go razem z jego robotami. Saga Emerla Po tym jak Doktor Eggman trafił do więzienia na pewien czas zapanował spokój. Jednak naukowiec dosyć szybko z niego uciekł i zaczął siać chaos w Station Square. Potem ukrył się w miejskich kanałach i Prezydent wysłał Topaz i Rouge na poszukiwania doktora. Później Prezydent zorganizował turniej walk o Szmaragd Chaosu. Arena na której toczyły się walki była pilnowana przez wojskowe oddziały GUN i policję. Kiedy Decoe i Bocoe zjawili się na arenie, wojsko rozpoznało ich jako zbiegów z więzienia i zaczęło ścigać, jednak nie dało rady ich złapać. Saga powrotu do domu Ważny wojskowy okręt, Seahawk, zaginął na oceanie. Cała załoga, wśród której znajdowali się agenci GUN i Topaz, została uprowadzona. Prezydent wysłał najpotężniejszą broń GUN - GUN Fort V3, na poszukiwania statku. Na pokładzie latającej fortecy znalazła się także Rouge. Okazało się, że za wszystkim stał Doktor Eggman, który wybudował latającą fortecę Egg Giant-Makan. Eggman planował wykorzystać fortecę do zniszczenia tzw. pępka świata Murazji, co doprowadziłoby do erupcji wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. GUN Fort V3 miał przewagę, lecz Eggman planował wykorzystać zakładników i zmusić fortecę do wstrzymania ognia. Jednakże załoga nadal ostrzeliwała doktora. GUN Fort V3 zaniechał ostrzału na kilka minut, ponieważ Rouge chciała uratować swoich przyjaciół porwany przez doktora. Eggman, wiedząc że jest na przegranej pozycji, postanowił zniszczyć GUN Fort V3 jednym strzałem z superbroni, ale został pokonany przez Sonica i Knucklesa. W tym czasie Rouge uwolniła zakładników i razem z nimi próbowała złapać Eggmana, ale doktor odwrócił jej uwagę i uciekł do Murazji. Załoga GUN Fortu V3 nie zamierzała dalej ścigać doktora, ponieważ stwierdzili że wykonali swoje zadanie. Tak więc Sonic i jego przyjaciele sami musieli pokonać doktora. Później okazało się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bowiem w przeciwnym wypadku czas stanie w miejscu. Dowódca GUN przeczuwał, że Doktor Eggman planuje zaatakować kraj przed odejściem, dlatego postanowił raz na zawsze zniszczyć doktora. Wszystkie roboty GUN zostały wysłane do Mistycznych Ruin, aby zaatakowały doktora w jego kryjówce. Dowódca wysłał również agentów w czarnych garniturach, aby ci przejęli kontrolę nad Prezydentem. Ostatecznie Sonic pomógł Eggmanowi w zniszczeniu robotów GUN, a Rouge i Knuckles pokonali agentów i uwolnili Prezydenta. Natomiast dowódca został aresztowany i pozbawiony swojego stanowiska. Personel Card Passer Były dowódca GUN. Card Passer stał na czele całej organizacji. Od samego początku nie podobały mu się poczynania Sonica i Doktora Eggmana. Passer twierdzi, że działania Sonica doprowadziły do rozleniwienia się obywateli, a przez Eggmana na świecie zapanowały chaos i zniszczenie. W dzień odejścia przyjaciół Sonica, Card Passer próbował przejąć kontrolę w państwie i zniszczyć Doktora Eggmana, razem z Soniciem i wszystkimi jego przyjaciółmi. Jego plan został jednak pokrzyżowany, a sam Passer trafił do więzienia. Rouge the Bat Rządowa agentka należąca również do oddziałów GUN. Rouge jest złodziejką klejnotów. Jej umiejętności okazały się przydatne w wielu misjach, w jakich uczestniczyło GUN. Rouge pochodzi ze świata Sonica i została, na czas swojego pobytu na Ziemi, przyjęta w szeregi GUN. Mimo początkowej niechęci zaprzyjaźniła się z Topaz. Rouge jest bardzo silna w walce, a także potrafi latać i ukrywać się. Ostatecznie zmuszona była wrócić do świata Sonica. Topaz Wysoko postawiona agentka GUN. Pracuje razem z Rouge. Brała udział w wielu misjach bojowych, takich jak: zniszczenie pierwszej Fortecy Doktora Eggmana, aresztowanie tajnych agentów związanych z Projektem Shadow, a także podczas ratowania Prezydenta w trakcie próby zamachu stanu. Poza tym pełni funkcję wysłanniczki Prezydenta w negocjacjach z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Pan Schmitz Były żołnierz GUN. Pracował dla organizacji 50 lat temu i uczestniczył w ataku na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Był żołnierzem, który śmiertelnie postrzelił Marię Robotnik. Przez resztę życia miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Był także ostatnim świadkiem zamknięcia Projektu Shadow, ponieważ jego koledzy zginęli w nieznanych okolicznościach. Pan Schmitz wyjawił Panu Stewartowi i Scarlet Garcii prawdę o tym co zdarzyło się 50 lat temu w kosmosie. Armia Żołnierze GUN Podstawa armii GUN. Przed przybyciem Sonica i jego przyjaciół była to główna siła uderzeniowa wojska. Żołnierze noszą niebieskie mundury z kaskami. Uzbrojeni są najczęściej w karabiny maszynowe. Żołnierze pilotują także różne pojazdy i roboty GUN. Czasami wyposażeni są w unoszące się lekko nad ziemią pojazdy. Roboty Pojazdy Siedziby Rejon 99 Ściśle tajna wojskowa baza, w której przechowywana jest broń i technologia GUN. Rejon 99 posiada nowoczesny system monitoringu. Kamery obserwują dany obszar zarówno na zewnątrz bazy, jak i wewnątrz. Jeśli wykryją intruza wysuną działka laserowe, z których będą strzelać do wrogów. Zabezpieczone są również szyby wentylacyjne bazy, które chronią czerwone czujniki laserowe. Oprócz tego Rejon 99 posiada główne pomieszczenie kontrolne, z którego personel może obserwować wydarzenia na całym świecie. Baza posiada także dostęp do satelitów bojowych, krążących w przestrzeni kosmicznej dookoła planety. W tym miejscu powstały wszystkie roboty GUN. Więzienna Wyspa Zaawansowana wojskowa baza na samotnej wyspie. Posiada więzienie, a także bardzo dobrą obronę, system monitoringu i wszelkiego rodzaju czujniki. Na Więziennej Wyspie stacjonowała większość robotów GUN. Znanymi więźniami byli tu Sonic i Profesor Gerald Robotnik. Przez wiele lat głęboko na wyspie spoczywał jeż Shadow. Baza na Więziennej Wyspie została wysadzona w powietrze w wyniku ataku Doktora Eggmana. Ciekawostki * W angielskim dubbingu nazwa G.U.N. nie pojawia się ani razu, prawdopodobnie z powodu tego, że brzmi jak nazwa broni. Kategoria:Organizacje z Sonic X